


You Know I'm No Good

by weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Guns, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/pseuds/weaveaweboflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is one of twenty-eight young ballerinas with the Bolshoi... or was it Black Widow agents? The training is hard, but the glory of Soviet culture..... (supremacy?) and the warmth of her parents... Makes up for-</p>
<p>No, no that's not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'm No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/gifts), [HawkyBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/gifts).



> I had to write a scene for Script Analysis and these were the following guidelines:
> 
> 1) A gun or other weapon is introduced at some point in the scene  
> 2) Two of the characters have to either have been, are, or will be in a relationship with each other  
> 3) One of the characters is from a foreign country  
> 4) Use a swear word 5 or more times  
> 5) "You Know I'm No Good" will be playing at the end of the scene. Try to fit the mood of the song
> 
> To me it just screamed Natasha, and I altered a lot of canon details to fit the requirements of the scene (also because I didn't feel feel like adding a bunch of exposition in there because it was a scene as opposed to a play). I wanted to concentrate on the actual story and concept itself rather than details.

_On an upper platform, 28 young girls ranging from ages 8-12 are dancing in pink tutus and pointe shoes. The shortest and youngest among them is Natalia- the only red-head. She is a beat behind the other girls and struggles to keep up. They dance. After a few moments, a woman speaks from below, somewhere in the dark._

**Natasha:** I am one of twenty-eight young ballerinas with the Bolshoi. The training is hard- but the glory of Soviet culture, and the warmth of my parents… Makes up for –

 

_A girl wobbles and falls. The dance stops. Blackout._

 

**Natasha:** No… (Gunshot) No, that’s not right. (Gunshot)

 

_A light comes up center stage, where Natasha is sitting tied to a chair. She sits there breathing. Another gunshot, this time accompanied by screams. Lights come back up on the platform. The girls are now dressed in black, versatile clothing. They are scrambling to get away form a man who has just entered. A gun in one hand, Ivan approaches the fallen girl._

**Ivan:** Get up! Get up! (The girl doesn’t move) Bitch! (He shoots her leg and she cries out in pain) It’s just a leg. You’ll face worse. (He fires a warning shot in the air) The rest of you – back in line!

 

_He exits. The girls come out form their hiding spots and begin a choreographed fight sequence._

_During Natasha’s following dialogue, girls drop out of the “dance” until there are only five girls left. Natalia’s skills slowly improve during this until she becomes the best._

 

**Natasha:** I’m one of twenty-eight Black Widow agents with the Red Room. The training is hard, but the glory of Soviet Supremacy… And the warmth of my… of my parents makes up for… for- (A hand reaches out and slaps Natasha) Motherfucker! (As if feeling the slap, Natalia overhead falls over. Blackout on the platform. More lights come up where Natasha is located)

 

**Agent:** I don’t want to hear any of your bullshit. Stop stalling and tell me how you got in without setting off any alarms. What was your mission?

 

_Natasha regards him_.

 

**Natasha:** I’m one of twenty-eight Black Widow agents- (The agent slaps her again) Son of a bitch!

 

**Agent:** Listen, I’m nicer than most of the interrogators here. I can call them in if you won’t cooperate.

 

**Natasha:** … Give me… your best.

 

_The agent leaves. A string of agents follow, each one failing to get any information out of her. The final agent, Clint, enters and sits backward in his chair. He reads a book and appears to be uninterested in Natasha. Silence reigns the room._

 

**Natasha:** (Singing) The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout. (She looks to Clint for a reaction) Down came the rain and washed the spider out. (She repeats those lines, this time singing in Russian. Still no response) I see SHIELD’s intention is to have me slowly die of boredom. (Behind his book, Clint gives a smile. Silence)

 

**Clint:** Looks like you’re entertaining yourself with nursery rhymes.

 

**Natasha:** (Scoffs) They’re rhymes to _you_.

 

**Clint:** Okay.

 

_Natasha looks out the only window. It is barred._

**Clint:** Nice view, right?We’re on the fortieth story of America’s most secure building. Guards patrol the rooftop and the ground. They shift every three hours. They’re armed. If you manage to reach the edge of the property, there’s a twenty-foot high barbed, electric fence that goes straight into concrete ten feet underground. All the vehicles have trackers on them. The-

 

**Natasha:** Why are you telling this to me?

 

**Clint:** Because you can’t escape. (He puts his book down) I’m Clint. You?

 

**Natasha:** Spare the formalities; I’m sure you know all about me.

 

**Clint:** What is says on paper and what it’s like in real life are two different things.

 

**Natasha:** I am one of twenty-eight Black Widow agents-

 

**Clint:** I heard there’s only five now.

 

**Natasha:** One.

 

**Clint:** You.

 

**Natasha:** The others strayed too far… I was the only one that stayed loyal.

 

**Clint:** Loyal to what? A defunct government?

 

**Natasha:** Go fuck yourself.

 

**Clint:** (He stands and moves next to her) You know, SHIELD wants to kill you.

 

**Natasha:** Yeah, get in line.

 

**Clint:** It doesn’t have to be that way. I can put in a good word to my superiors-

 

**Natasha:** And then be killed by the KGB for deserting. You’re smart.

 

**Clint:** We could protect you here. Salary’s good. Cafeteria food, not so much.

 

**Natasha:** Why?

 

**Clint:** Uhhhh something to do with budget cuts or some shit like that…

 

**Natasha:** No. Why would you offer an enemy a job?

 

**Clint:** Everyone deserves a second chance. Even if they’re crazy, Russian femme fatales. I used to be like you. SHIELD made a different call. We can make a different call on you, too. Please? (He leans close to her)

 

_Natasha genuinely considers the offer. She begins to form the word ‘yes’ with her lips._

 

**Natasha:** Tell them to keep calling. (During this time, she has broken free from her bonds and proceeds to punch Clint. He falls to the ground. She grabs his gun from his holster while he’s still stunned and shoots. Blackout.)

 

_Lights come up. Clint is lying in a pool of his own blood. The chair he once sat in is now being used to hold the door shut. Natasha is nowhere to be seen. Agents break down the door and help Clint stand. He is not dead. The blood marks reveal Natasha only shot his leg._

**Clint:** … Awww, Widow.

 

_Lights up on the upper platform. Natalia is once again in her tutu and pointe shoes. She is singing and dancing. Somewhere in the dark, Natasha speaks._

**Natalia:                                                                       Natasha:**

The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout                 I am the Black Widow.

Down came the rain and washed the spider out              I was adopted by Ivan Petrovich at

Out came the sun and dried up all the rain                      a young age.

And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again           I am the world’s most dangerous assassin-

 

**Natasha:** (As the lights fade) No… no that’s not right


End file.
